elite_force_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport 'is a bionic superhuman and is a main character in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. He is the smartest of his siblings and gets teased for being short, a nerd, and not being able to get a girlfriend. He will join forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar (along with his older sister, Bree) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by William Brent. Biography Background Chase is one of the world's first bionic superhumans who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, Leo took Adam, Bree, and Chase and showed them the real world, by taking them to school for their first time. In Season 2, Chase was more grown up, but was still teased by Adam and Bree. Eventually, he (along with his siblings) had to face Douglas Davenport, his true creator, which was revealed in "Bionic Showdown", and also Marcus, Douglas's android son. In Season 3, Chase (along with Adam and Bree) had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind. Chase and his siblings' secret was revealed to the world by a girl known as S-1, Krane's lead bionic soldier. Eventually he and his siblings had to face an entire army of Krane's bionic soldiers, and put and end to their attempt to take over the world. At the end of the season, he, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Donald get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, fought Sebastian, one of Krane's lead soldiers, and later came across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Chase and his siblings also faced Dr. Gao, a mad scientist who sought to wipe out humanity. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, he, along with the rest of his siblings, met a fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. When the Bionic Soldiers got an upgrade, there was no need to train them anymore because they were now experts, therefore Chase and Bree offered to join the Elite Force. Season 1 Along with Bree and Donald Davenport, Chase moves into the Davenport Tower Penthouse. He learns that Kaz, Oliver and Skylar join their new team. Chase doesn't think much of Kaz and Oliver's 'magical powers', and sometimes makes fun of it. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, but sometimes, he can be strict and bossy. He is also shown to be quite arrogant, such as bragging about his intelligence. He possesses a childish side, such as enjoying a kids' TV program, and playing pranks. He's shown to be very brave, just like his siblings and friends who he shows a lot of care for. Family Bree Davenport Main Article: Brase Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. Although they tease each other constantly, they usually find a way to compromise. In "Bionic Showdown", when Marcus was about to push Chase down, she pushed him away and attempted to save Chase's life. When he returned, she fought him in order to help Chase. In Adam Up they were babysitting Principal Perry's niece. In "Bionic Action Hero" Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. Chase also didn't want to hurt Bree, when Troy had Bree in his clutches. These two care about each other deeply, and have a pretty close relationship. Donald Davenport Main Article: Chonald Donald is Chase's uncle and adoptive father. They're the closest out of the four, and have a father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Friends Oliver (Close Friend) Main Article: Choliver Chase and Oliver become good friends due to them having similar personalities. In Holding Out for a Hero, Oliver asked Chase for help. Chase helps Oliver with controlling his powers and told him that he was proud of him. Skylar Storm (Close Friend) Main Article: Skase Skylar and Chase seem to get along well. In The Rise of Five, Skylar agreed with Chase's way of doing things. Kaz (Close Friend) Main Article: Chaz In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Kaz helped heal Chase so he wouldn't explode. They also switched intelligence. In The Rise of Five, Kaz doesn't like his leadership style. Later in the episode, they were complimenting each other and got along well. Out of Show Relationships Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot. Adam likes to tease Chase about his height and also punches Chase, whereas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitive with each other. In "Spy Fly", they both sabotaged each others baby project. But when Adam's baby was trapped, Chase gave in and helped him retrieve it. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. For example: in "Bionic Showdown" Adam gets briefly knocked out by Marcus and Chase comes towards Marcus saying, "No one touches my brother, you freak!" Chase also can be jealous of Adam such as in "Avalanche!" when he and Bree said speed and strength make a good team, causing Chase to be jealous. In "Bionic Action Hero" they say that they love each other. Bree even observed that this is how sisters on Skylar's planet are, like Adam and Chase. Leo Dooley Leo is Chase's younger cousin/brother by his adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. Even if they argue, they always work together. In "Robot Fight Club", Leo and Chase paired up as a team and together, they built a strong robot and won the competition together. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. In "Lab Rats: On the Edge", Leo saved Chase's life. Douglas Davenport Main Article: Chouglas Douglas is Chase's father. They're very similar and have much in common, like an older sibling who teased them or stealing the spotlights. Douglas had saved Chase from an avalanche, and Chase saved Douglas from Krane and defended him against Donald. Douglas gives Chase sometimes advice, and wants to help him. Powers and Abilities Bionic Abilities After receiving a new chip in the ''Lab Rats series finale, "The Vanishing", Chase was given a bionic upgrade. His new limits have not been explored yet.'' * 'Super Intelligence: '''His main bionic power, Chase has a larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Without his chip, he only has average intelligence, but he can come up with a rough idea of how to solve problems. Despite this, every time he is without his super intelligence, he feels almost helpless. Most of the bionic apps he uses requires his super-intelligence. His brain is like a computer, as it is able to upload and download data and allow Chase to instantly learn whatever he wants by searching for it on the internet. He instantly learned how to play electric guitar, and could shred it like an experienced hard rock musician a millisecond after scanning an electric guitar and identifying all skills of playing it. He is highly coordinated, so learning physical skills is impossibly easy for him. * '''Force Field: '''One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect himself and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. Chase's force field has developed so its closer to Marcus' force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. It is strong enough to allow him to survive falling from space. ** '''Force Field Ball: '''He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. Since his force field has changed, it is unknown if this bionic ability still works. * '''Commando App: '''When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive, "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Spike. When the Commando App is activated, Chase is as strong as Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is not activated. While it ''is activated he can't use his other abilities. After the app is deactivated, Chase can't remember anything he did while it was active. As seen below, it often glitches on if he gets very nervous or angry. * 'Fingerprint Recognition App: '''Chase can scan the fingerprints from anyone off of his database. * '''Facial Recognition: '''This is shown when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match. * '''Super Senses: '''Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. * '''Super Durability: '''Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. * '''Senses Recording: '''He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video cameras. * '''Bionic GPS: '''Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. This also means, however, that his chip signal (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. * '''Viewing Screen: '''Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. * '''Hacking: '''Chase can remotely hack computers. It is unknown if there are any limitations on what he can use this ability to hack. * '''Override App: '''He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. * '''Magnetism App: '''Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. * '''Molecularkinesis: I't was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance (another force pushing against it in the other direction). * '''Mathematical Analysis: '''Chase can calculate angles and other complicated mathematics almost instantly. He uses this ability to calculate the right trajectory to throw a football, and again to calculate at which angle Adam should throw his force field. He uses this ability to show off in front of Sabrina while they are working on their school project. * '''Mental Database: '''Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, and people. * '''Levitation: '''Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. * '''Chemical Analysis Scan: '''A type of scanning ability that allows him to scan an object and identify the chemical composition of it. It also allows him to identify if there are any foreign substances in the object. Presumably this is by comparing information from his database about the normal chemical composition of that particular type of object to what he actually finds in the scan. * '''Thermal Scanning: '''It is demonstrated that he is able to conduct thermal scans. * '''Spectral Isolation Scan: '''Among his many other scanning abilities, this ability allows him to scan an image and contrast the elements on it to reveal anything possibly hidden underneath of it. * '''Bionic Vision: '''It allows him to scan an object and then look through it. It is a form of X-ray vision. It has been shown it is possible to counteract this ability and stay hidden by using the invisibility cloak Donald made. He uses it to scan the inside of the Davenport Household for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours late after curfew. ** '''Bionic Eye: '''Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. * '''Microscopic Vision: '''He uses this ability to see where the nanobots were going to in a llama's body. He also mentions this ability while bragging to Sebastian. * '''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. * Mental Link: '''Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. * '''Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Though technically not an actual ability, Chase (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. * '''Laser Bo: '''Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. * '''Speed Reading: Chase speed read one of Bree's books (this is probably due to his super intelligence). Temporary Bionic Abilities *'Super Speed:' In an episode of ''Lab Rats'', Chase switched his bionics with his siblings for a day. This is Bree's ability of Super Speed. *'Super Strength:' An ability Chase got from his other sibling, Adam Davenport, when they switched abilities. *'Heat Vision:' From the same sibling, Adam Davenport. Chase got the ability when switching their bionic chips for a day. Non-Bionic Abilities * Physical Attributes: '''Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, or in arm wrestling despite Adam being stronger than him. He is also shown to be very agile, though he doesn't have super agility like Bree. * '''Leadership: Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. * Bravery: '''Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. * '''Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. * Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned that Chase and his siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. * '''Strategic Planning: Chase easily overpowered and escaped from the android that tried to rip out his chip. Locked Hidden Abilities * Night Vision * Acid Spit Glitches * Commando App: This ability can glitch itself on, turning Chase into Spike if he gets very angry or nervous, usually at the most inopportune moments. * Sonic Sneeze: His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot. * '''Pixel Vision: '''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he can only see in pixels. * '''Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: '''When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his molecularkinesis. Trivia *He is the world's third bionic superhuman. *He switched intelligence with Kaz in the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *Chase has three of Skylar's former powers; Force Field generation, Molecularkinesis, and X-ray vision. *He has the widest variety of abilities of the whole team, almost equaling that of Skylar back when she had powers. *He tends to show a lot of disbelief in Kaz and Oliver's powers, as he finds it illogical and thinks it's magic, and constantly calls the Arcturion things such as "magic space rock" or "magic witch pebble", despite the fact that they work similarly to bionics. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:2016